


Why?

by LucifersLoki



Category: Frostiron - Fandom, Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Asshole Tony, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Revenge, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersLoki/pseuds/LucifersLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Tony didn't like Loki's Jotun form?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

They had been together for nearly a year when he decided he was going to ask. He was in the workshop when Loki came down, out of boredom or because he just wanted to pester Tony, he wasn’t sure. The idea had been flitting about in his brain for a few days and their anniversary was the perfect excuse to ask. Tony wasn’t sure if he wanted to ask, he didn’t know how Loki would react. 

He watched as Loki keyed in his code to get into the shop. Tony could have just let him in with a word to Jarvis, but he was stalling. 

“Hello, Anthony.” Loki must be in a better mood if he’s calling him Anthony. 

“Hi-ya Lokes!” If Loki was in a good mood, well Tony wasn’t going to complain. “What 'cha up to?”

Loki gave him the look that said he was unimpressed with his vernacular. He didn’t say anything, just rolled his eyes with a small smile as he walked closer to Tony.

Tony couldn’t hold back his thoughts anymore and blurted, “Loki, I've been thinking and I was wondering if I could see your Jotun form?”

When had Tony lost his confidence? He was used to demanding and receiving, not asking like a socially awkward teenager!  
Too busy berating himself, Tony almost missed the way Loki’s body froze and his eyes narrowed. 

“Why would you ask that of me?”

“Well Thor said something about you being adopted and not Aesir but he didn’t say much more than that. I’m just curious.”

Loki continued to eye him warily. “Why would you want to see the skin of the monster? Why now?”

“It’s been nearly a year since we started fucking and going on dates. It’s going to be our anniversary in a few days and I wanted to know what you looked like..” Good job Tony, open mouth insert foot. There was no way Loki would go for-

“Alright.”

“Now, Loki… Wait, what?” 

“Yes. In a few days, I’ll show you.” Loki had a resigned look on his face and disappeared. He needed to prepare himself for showing something that he had avoided since he found out that he was hiding. There was no doubt that he loved Tony, he was the only one to try and talk to him after the news of his torture and manipulation from Thanos came to light. 

At first, Loki had thought that it was only pity. Then he learned that Tony understood more than he realized. He found out that he had fallen for the engineer when it slipped out as he fell asleep after a particularly vigorous bout of sexual activity. He couldn't deny his feelings when the inventor replied in kind. Never had the other man asked for something like this.

Loki was glad that he still had his small apartment across town. He was going to need the solitude. He was readying himself for rejection, but Tony loved him. He wouldn’t do that, right?

Loki spent the next three days locked in his apartment with only his thoughts for company. 

\-----

Tony was back in his workshop when Loki reappeared. He held up a hand, asking for silence. If Tony spoke, it would only serve to fry his already feeble nerves. Without a word of preamble, he let his arms fall to his sides and shut his eyes. He let the glamour fade.

His brow furrowed and he could only squint open his blood red eyes, to try and gauge Tony’s reaction to his cobalt skin. 

Tony said nothing. Only stared, his expression warring between morbid fascination and disgust. 

Loki hoped he wasn’t seeing what he thought he was and cleared his throat, “Tony?”

“Oh.” The only noise that Tony could make was such a small word. He was never a good liar and he couldn't hide his true feelings from Loki. 

Loki forgot about his magic, turned and ran up the stairs. 

\----

Tony refused to feel bad about his reaction. What had Loki expected? Tony had asked, yes, but he was expecting a little warning before hand. It was Tony’s natural reaction and he kept his distance, preferring to stay in his workshop and talking to Jarvis.

It was a two weeks before he saw Loki again.

\----

Loki spent the first couple days in the Tower, wandering about. Every time he walked past the stairs leading to Tony, he felt a twist in his chest, not unlike a dagger in his heart. He stayed in a futile attempt to convince himself that Tony had only been shocked and would come up and tell him how much he loved him.  
As the days went by the twisting in his chest only proved how weak he had become. Loki knew that this would happen. He should have refused Tony’s request.  
The knowledge brought him no comfort. He was able to slowly harden his heart until he could walk out of the front doors of the Tower without so much as a twinge of hurt in his heart. 

\----

The next time Tony saw Loki, they were on the battlefield and Loki wasn’t wasting any time or effort in methodically taking everything from him.  
Tony didn’t see it coming. One moment, he was Iron Man, fighting for good, the next he was flat on his back with a feral Loki sitting on his exposed chest. The force and power behind Loki’s last blast of magic had crumpled the front of his armor. 

Loki had a cut in his hairline and blood covered the right side of his face. He grinned, showing the blood that stained his teeth. Loki leaned forward and sunk his bloody teeth into the juncture of Tony’s neck and shoulder, hard enough that if either of them moved, Loki would be left with a chunk of Tony. Tony couldn't hold back his scream of fear and pain. 

Loki released his hold on Tony’s flesh. “Did you really think I would let you get away with hurting me in such a way?” His voice was dark and Tony finally realized that he had made a terrible mistake.

The last thing that Tony registered in his mind was the sound of Loki’s broken laugh and intense pain as Loki ripped his heart out of his chest.


End file.
